


Brobdingnagian

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [60]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Brobdingnagian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brobdingnagian

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/1/1999 for the word [Brobdingnagian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/01/brobdingnagian).
> 
> Brobdingnagian  
> of huge size; gigantic;tremendous.  
> an inhabitant of Brobdingnag.  
> a being of tremendous size; giant.
> 
> Can you believe that I've posted all of the dictionary.com words available for May and June of 1999. That makes this drabble #60 and the first drabble for July of 1999. O.o
> 
> Anyway this is all about the Brobdingnagian, but don't ask me what's going on. My muse has her own ideas and frequently doesn't listen to me. But this story I mostly blame on the word because who even. *grumbles*
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Brobdingnagian

They all arrived at the crime scene at the same time for once. Most of them took one step out of the car and stopped staring at the body lying on the ground in shock. Even bigger than a sumo wrestler, the body took up the whole regulation size swimming pool. The head appeared to rest on the 7 foot deep end wall and it was long enough that the feet rested on the 3 foot shallow end wall. They’d never seen a person like it before. Let alone at a crime scene.

Gibbs was the only who seemed to pay the enormity of the being no mind and just went about the crime scene like normal. Talking with the LEOs since the rest of his team seemed to have forgotten how to work.

“He looks like a Brobdingnagian, boss.” Tumbled out of Tony’s mouth before he could stop it.

Gibbs glared at Tony with his I know you’re relating this to a movie but I have no idea what you’re talking about look.

“From Swift's Gulliver's Travels, boss. Brobdingnag is a region where everyone and everything is enormous.”

“Great, DiNozzo.” Gibbs responded sarcastically. “How does that help us with our case?”

“Oh it doesn’t, boss.” Tony immediately cringed expecting the head slap Gibbs doled out to him. “Ow. I’ve just never seen one in person, boss. I didn’t think they really existed.”

“Great so we have a dead imaginary person. Is there anything else you would like to contribute, DiNozzo? Maybe an imaginary killer?” Gibbs head slapped Tony a second time for good measure.

“No, boss.” Tony rubbed the back of his head regretting bringing it up.

McGee snickered.

Gibbs immediately turned his glare on McGee. “You have something to add?”

“No, boss. Sorry, boss.” McGee stuttered. That glare always made him stutter. He didn't know how Tony could be so unphased by it all the time.

“Then get back to work. All of you.” Gibbs glared. “I don’t want to hear about any imaginary bodies or killers. Give me motive, facts, evidence.”


End file.
